


The Wound Releases the Other

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima is not dead, But kind of, Gen, I'm tagging it anyways, Mini!Arima, Not Really Character Death, Set after :re chapter 83, based off of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Arima Kishou, chapter 83. </p>
<p>But what if he didn't die?</p>
<p>The not-so-likely possibility of the new, Mini!Arima. How will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wound Releases the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Just... Have this.

_"I was finally... able to leave something..."_

_**The one who wished for death more than anyone else was...** _

_"A...! Arima!!!"_

_"H... Hai..."_

_**the Grim Reaper himself.** _

_Arima reached up shakily, trying to touch the younger' face one last time, before he fell limp. His head fell back, opening up the wound in his throat even more. Kaneki gently grasped onto his 'father's' arm, not bothering to stop the tears or the scream of agony which left his throat._

The scream carried throughout the vast room, echoing off the walls. It was pained, holding more raw feelings then left the boy in a long while. Kaneki sobbed from his place kneeling on the ground, holding his one true father figure's head gently on his lap. 

"Don't cry."

Kaneki continued to wail, head turned upwards to the ceiling. _Now's not the time... Anytime, just not now... Please..._ He silently willed the voices away; now was not the time to be plagued with the taunting of the deceased. 

"I said, don't cry." A soft weight pushed against the boy's stomach, prompting him to look down. 

Kaneki wiped the tears from his eyes, both new and old, to clearly see that which was before him. 

"There is nothing to be sad about, Ken Kaneki." The strong voice from before spoke up, coming from the small figure in the boy's lap. It sounded almost like-

"A-Arima?" Kaneki stared, wide-eyed at the small man who rested on his leg. 

The small man bowed, sitting on Kaneki's leg. His features matched those of the dead man before him, except... well... they were tiny. "I have to thank you-" he tilted his head back, looking Kaneki in the eye- "Kaneki Ken, for releasing me from my prison of a body, for I have been trapped in that cage for years."

"Wait... What?"

"As I said," he sighed "I have been trapped in that prison-of-a-body for years. Now I am finally free. But, I am in need of assistance."

"Wh-whatever you need." 

"I would like somewhere to stay," he said, folding his hands on his lap. "I am afraid I have nowhere to go."

Kaneki blinked once, twice, before nodding. "Sure... I'll take you with me... I guess..." Kaneki stood, gently resting the cold body on the ground, before picking up the miniature man and placing him on his shoulder. "Hold on tight, and try not to be seen."

Arima nodded, holding on tightly to the fabric of Kaneki's battle suit as they started moving. 

\---

**Back at :Re**

"Kaneki, you idiot!"

_Slap!_

Kaneki gently rubbed his reddened cheek, not wincing in the slightest. "I'm sorry, Touka-chan..."

"Sorry won't cut it!" Touka hissed, quickly wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "You don't show up for 3 years! And then you come in like a whole new person, without any idea who any of us are! You expect us not to worry?! We've been worried sick! And now you come back here, beat up and asking for somewhere to stay like nothing's happened?"

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize." She let out a breath. "You idiot... You _do_ realize that you don't even need to ask... We'll be glad to help."

"Thank you," Kaneki whispered. "But... I have one more thing..."

This time, not only Touka turned to him, but also the others who occupied the shop: Nishio, Yomo, and Tsukiyama. 

"What is it?" 

"Can you also welcome him?" Kaneki poked at the miniature Arima, who had stayed quiet, perched hidden on his shoulder. He picked him up, cupping him in his hands. 

"What?!" Touka glared at the man. "Hell no! That bastard tried to kill all of us!"

"He's a good guy, I swear-"

"Surely, Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama joined in, dramatic as usual, "he will try to kill us again at any given time-"

_Plunk!_

Tsukiyama shakily turned to the plastic straw embedded in the wall, thrown by the mini Death God. 

"See? He didn't kill Tsukiyama-san just now, even though he could've," Kaneki said, glancing down at Arima."

Touka looked to Yomo, looking skeptical. They stayed that way for seconds, before she turned back to Kaneki, sighing. "Fine... I guess he can stay here. But, if he messes up even once, I'll kill him myself. And, we need to keep him contained."

"Wait! He has rights, too-"

Arima looked up to the other white haired man. "It's fine, Kaneki-kun. This is fine."

"But-"

"It's fine."

Kaneki pulled his lips into a thin line, watching the small man closely. "...Fine..."

\---

"Arima-san! It's time!" Kaneki walked to the cage which hung in the back of the café, hidden from the customers' view. He picked it up from off the hook, carrying it with him as he headed back to his room. "We'll have to leave a little early tomorrow, I have to clean up before opening."

Arima silently nodded from his cage, sitting in the mini, cushioned chair set up at one side. He had gotten the luxury of being able to have an extremely comfortable bed, a chair with a matching table, and a hamster wheel for exercising (since there was nothing else small enough and they couldn't have him running along the café for a workout). "How far along are we in the book?" He looked up to Kaneki as the younger set the cage down on the nightstand in his room. It has become a regular for Kaneki to read to Arima every night, since he couldn't do it himself with his small size. 

"About 3/4 of the way through." He waved the book in the air before he set in on his lap and opened it. "We should be able to start another in a few days."

"Good, good." 

Kaneki opened the book to where they left off, but paused. He looked back to the older. "I have been meaning to ask..." He glanced down at his crossed legs. "Have you been- I mean- Are you happy? Living like this, I mean."

Arima folded his hands on his lap, looking at the overflowing bookcase on the opposite wall blankly for a second, before he turned to Kaneki. "It has been nice, living here. It's good to have a peaceful life for once, although it may not be normal in the slightest." He looked down at his hands. "Thank you, Ken Kaneki." _It's great to be able to spend time with my 'son' peacefully for once._

"Good... I'm glad you enjoy it..." _It's been nice to be able to spend time with you, too._

_**FIN** _


End file.
